


sometimes we need a brake

by Cattara123



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Waverly Earp, Cute, Established Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Fluff, Interrupting Wynonna Earp, Nicole Haught Needs A Hug, Nicole Haught sick, Sick at Work, Waverly helping nicole, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship, Wynonna light sick, cringe maybe I hope not, just fulff, light fluff, maybe smut one day but not here, no smut sorry, sick, we love fluff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattara123/pseuds/Cattara123
Summary: Nicole Haught is stubborn and catches waverlys cold she's had now having to deal with her when going home wanting to behave but also not wanting to listen and brake the rules if she canaka Nicole haught gets sick and is forced to stay to get betteraka akacouldn't fine a good summary
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, WayHaught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Kudos: 48





	sometimes we need a brake

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to charzpov for helping me edit and finalise my bad writing make sure to get check her out if you haven't been meaning to read her for but its gonna take me forever 💀
> 
> uh also to my other work im having a brake on it because I don't know if im happy with it or if anyone else really enjoys it  
> other wise enjoy
> 
> as always my insta is  
> haught.daddy

At first it was just a little sniffle, she thought.

Nicole Haught was used to sniffling at work, something about the dusty air and how it smelt weird but somewhat calming to her. She was at her desk like she was most days, doing her reports since no one else cared to, but she made the effort for Nedley because she loved her job even if it kept her stuck behind a desk for most of the day. At least she was slowly working her way up the ranks.

Nicole sniffled again feeling her eyes water a bit this time, “ugh” she groaned, pulling out a tissue from the box she had on her desk Waverly got her, now thinking she should have thanked her at the time for it since her fiancé was always right. 

“That’s like the fourth sniffle in the past two minutes, are you sure you’re ok today?” She heard Lonies concerned voice, looking up from her work. Nicole nodded, getting up from her desk walking past him to throw the now no-good tissue into the bin. 

“It’s just a sniffle, you know I get that sitting in this dusty building, maybe we should clean it.” She hummed softly, looking around as if she could almost see all the tiny dust particles in the air. She watched as Lonie just shrugged, giving up; Nicole sighed softly, making her way back to her desk.

“Has anyone you’re close with been sick?” 

Nicole groaned, looking at him. now that she thinks about it, a week ago Waverly had come down with a runny nose and scratchy throat and she had been pretty close to her. She looked over to the clock, thinking for a moment.

Nicole was never one to get sick, and when the redhead got sick, she got sick like stuck-in bed-sick but not end-of-the-world-sick like Wynonna likes to go on about. She hated being sick, it made her feel heavy in the chest and tired all day and if it’s worse tomorrow and Waverly catches it, she knows her fiancé will force her back upstairs to rest. Not that being sick was bad, it came with perks like having Waverly stay home taking care of her and getting free forehead kisses since she’d refuse to actually kiss her which Nicole hates because she needs them, but still she hated being sick.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

As the day went on, Nicole could already feel the symptoms that Waverly had told her about. The scratchy throat and now a headache from the lighting in this building and the old heater noise that she never noted till now. She couldn’t just go home though, she still had a job to do even if it was going to kill her.

“Maybe you should head home, you look like shit now.” Lonnie chuckled as he made his way to her desk in his wheely chair. Nicole tilted her head and frowned at him.  
“We all know going home means a bossy fiancé up my ass, no thank you let me enjoy this freedom before I’m bed-bound.” She tried to reach out and hit his shoulder, but gave up, not having the energy to waste.

“Alright well if it gets any worse, I’m calling Waverly” He shrugged, quickly moving back before Nicole could get him time. 

“I hate you.” She reminded him, sitting back in her chair and trying to hide the sneeze.

“Only looking out for you Nicole.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

As the workday was coming to an end, Nicole groaned, standing up too fast and suddenly feeling dizzy. She groaned, rubbing her hands over her face and packed up all her stuff. There was no way she could walk through that door and look or act normal, Waverly would know; she hated that her fiancé knew her inside and out and could tell whenever she was trying to hide things from her. At this point she was ready to accept defeat if it meant having Waverly take care of her.

To people's belief, Nicole loved being able to be soft with Waverly; she liked being taken care of sometimes and feeling small if she was having a bad day and just wanted to be in her arms. She was always a leader and tried to stay that way - wanted to be in charge and feel like she could do things on her own - but with Waverly that was hard, because those puppy dog eyes just looked into her, making her whipped. She hated that Wynonna would say it, teasing her non stop whenever she saw it happen.

Sadly, they still live in the homestead with the son of a bitch called Wynonna, but it’s something she will never take for granted, because it’s like having her best friend and her best baby under one roof. Though when they get married, she wants to move out.

The ride home took longer than normal, mostly because Nicole was biting her nails trying to stall so she doesn’t have to deal with the whole “sick rules” Waverly goes on about. Once she parked her car, she slowly opened the door not wanting to be dizzy again and made slow footsteps up to the door. She almost wanted to turn around and say she’s got a late shift, but she hates lying to Waves.

Nicole felt her nose go on fire and tilted her head back sneezing loudly. “God,” she huffed and pulled out her key to open the door. Once she was inside, she pulled her boots off setting her things down by the front door ready for tomorrow, even though she knows she won’t be going anywhere tomorrow.

“Hey, there you are, let me guess traffic?” Waverly’s soft gentle voice flowed through the room and she smiled, wanting to just be able to kiss her.

Nicole turned and watched as Waverly’s face went from excited to concerned. “Babe you look sick are ok? You’re sweating a little.” She groaned feeling Waverly’s hand on her forehead, leaning in a little trying to kiss her. “Uh uh you’re hot and clearly not well, no kisses for you babe.” Waverly chuckled, feeling bad for her

“Babyyy please.” Nicole whined, reaching out and grabbing her hand, squeezing it lightly. “i’ve been feeling like hell all day and I would really love just one.” She started moving in closer. “Little kiss?” She raised her eyebrow and pulled out her bottom lip into a pout. 

“God you are the worst, one kiss and then to bed; I'll come back up in a few minutes, okay?” Waverly gave her a stern look before pecking her lips and started hustling her up the stairs.

Nicole groaned, accepting defeat and letting her legs drag her up the stairs. “Loser.” She heard Wynonna cough under her breath and she only shook her head, flipping her off.

“Watch it or I'll cough in your face.” She warned, before walking down the hall to her and Waverly’s shared room, closing the door behind her.

Nicole fumbled with her khakis, cursing under her breath. ”It should not be this hard.” She huffed, undoing her belt and pulled it off letting it drop to the floor. She wiggled her way out of them, sighing once she got them off and did the same with her shirt just letting them lay on the floor, knowing Waverly was not a fan of her just letting her leave her clothes on the ground, but she's sick so she might let it slide this once. 

Nicole shuffled her way to the wardrobe, not even bothering to let her feet lift off the ground since she still felt a little dizzy and didn’t want to fall. She pulled out her shorts, quickly slipping them on and and pulled a shirt over her head, shuffling back to her bed.

As Nicole laid down, she let the comfort of the mattress take over, feeling almost ten times better. Maybe Lonnie was right. She should have gone home early, but she's just too stubborn to listen.

She heard the door open, thinking it was Waverly and rolled her eyes seeing the other Earp.”What do you want Wynonna?” She breathed in, holding the air in her cheeks before exhaling it.

She watched as the girl leaned on the door frame with a grin on her face. “Soo someones sick, I thought you never got sick.”

Oh boy here we go, Nicole thought and slowly sat herself up, leaning on the headboard. ”Yea well I'm still human dude, now piss off or I'll make you sick and I won't even be sorry about it.” She warned; seeing that she didn't move a muscle, Nicole sighed, rubbing her eyes.

“WAAVERLYY!”

Nicole knew it was childish to call for her finance to get her sister out, but she had no energy to get up and push her away. “What!” She could hear her muffled voice from downstairs somewhere and footsteps soon following up the old wooden stairs.

“Your sister is being annoying.” Nicole spoke as she saw the girl pop her head into the room, clearly not in the mood to deal with it. ”Come on Wynonna, leave her alone.” She pushed at her sister's shoulder to get her out, struggling a little. Nicole chuckled watching her try to get Wynonna away from the door, eventually getting her out.

Nicole looked up over to the door, not expecting Waverly to return and held her arms out. That's something Nicole has noticed when she is sick - she's more needy - but it's due to Waverly not wanting to touch her or get herself sick again or anyone else in the house.

“No Nicole.” 

Nciole frowned at the harsh tone. ”That's not fair! You always want to hug me.” She huffed, moving her hand away and pulled the covers back over dramatically. 

“I can't afford to get anyone else sick, I love you but you have to learn to wait. Now i'm almost done with dinner, just try to relax ok you need a break.” Nicole rolled her eyes and watched her walk back off; she wasn't one for brakes, they felt weird to her. She liked to have something to always do to keep her busy throughout the day, but now that she's forced to stay in bed, doing nothing sounds almost impossible. 

With a deep breath, Nicole pushed the covers off her and got up shuffling her way back down stairs; she was old enough to make her own rules and she wanted to be downstairs not stuck in their room for the rest of the night.

“Aye what are you doing?!” Waverly glared, seeing how she shuffled her way down and sat herself in the kitchen. “Nicole babe what are you doing? Back to bed!” She huffed, seeing that her fiance was not going to listen to her, so she'd have to do this the hard way. Waverly put down the wooden spoon she was using to mix her soup around and moved around the kitchen table seeing Nicole get up so she was on the other end. “Nicole Haught.” Waverly warned, giving her that look she always does when she's about to be in trouble. ”That's it.” She huffed, quickly moving around one side catching up to the girl since she was slow from being tired.

Nciole whined as she felt waverly grab her wrist, tugging her back up the stairs and into bed again. She knew it was childish, but she really didn't want to be in bed. ”Please don't leave me in here, there's nothing to do!” She complained, trying to get Waverly to give in so she could just let her go down stairs to watch golden girls. 

”No I'm not doing this Nicole. Stay, I’m getting dinner.” She watched as the girl huffed and made her way down again, clearly upset from both her and Wynonna. Nicole felt bad, she knew she should stay and make it easier for her since she's doing all this already to help even when her fiancé doesn't have to, but it just shows Nicole how much she is loved and should be doing the same for her. Nicole waited in bed, checking her phone till she heard Waverly again and smiled softly at the bed tray with soup and buttered bread. 

”I’m sorry baby, thank you, this looks amazing.” She could see the unfazed look in Waverly's eyes and watched as she was going to walk off seeing she had upset her.

Nicole carefully and quickly reached out grabbing her wrist, pulling her back. “Hey.” She spoke softly, brushing her thumb against the girl's hand, moving her hand up and down her forearm. 

“I'm sorry for being a bit of a bitch and not staying in bed. I know you just want to help me and I am thankful really baby. I love you.” Nicole bit her lip, giving her some puppy eyes which she knew only worked on her.

Waverly sighed, giving into her fiance's words. ”I hate you sometimes and how you have that power over me.” She chuckled lightly, leaning down to kiss her, knowing she said she wasn't going to, but she still secretly wanted one.

Nicole hummed into the kiss trying to lean in more as Waverly pulled away. ”Now eat up and stay in bed. I'll be in later cutie, I love you too.” Waverly spoke before leaving her again in her own thoughts.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hot. Nicole felt hot, like everywhere, but her face was on fire. She frantically pulled off what was sticking to her body and sighed seeing it was only the bed covers. ”Shit.” She cursed, feeling the upset she had caused to her stomach and shot up out of bed, rushing out the door just in time to puke into the toilet, trying to be quiet since she wanted to go to work.

“Babe are you...oh baby.” Nicole must have woken the girl up, because Wavelry was now rubbing small circles on her back and moving to get a cup of water. ”Drink.” Waverly hummed as Nicole sat back against the bathroom counter, gladly taking the water to try and get rid of the sick taste in her mouth.

“I feel fine, I think I should get ready for work. Paper work won't do itself.”

“Woah woah slow down there Haught.” Waverly teased, pushing her fiance back down lightly. ”I know you don't like being sick, but sometimes we need a break and that means you too. You’re still under the weather, please baby stay home, besides it would be nice to have your company while I work, I'll let you sit with me.” She pleaded, rubbing the redheads shoulder to get her to cave into her ideas

Nicole took a deep breath, holding the air in her cheeks before letting it out again. “Ok fine, under one rule, I get one of your large jumpers and golden girls.” She smiled. 

“That’s two babe, but fine, now let me just help your cute butt up and downstairs so I can make us some breakfast and I'll get golden girls on for you.” Waverly kissed her cheek.

Nicole smiled as the girl helped her get one of her favorite jumpers of Waverly’s and headed downstairs, stealing any sort of kiss she could from the girl before she left her to make breakfast. Her finance was right, she did need a break from time to time. Even if she didn't like it, she knew she would have to do what's best to get better and to please her. All in all, she's really lucky to have Waverly Earp in her life even if her annoying sister is a part of it.

“AACHEW!” 

Nicole jumped from her spot on the couch after hearing such a loud and obnoxious sneeze, turning around and seeing that Wynonna must have come down with the same cold and laughed, finding it funny.

“Told you to stay away last night.”

“Shut up Haught, the both of you got me sick.”

All and all Nicole grateful for her family she's made but not grateful for sharing her sick time with Wynonna.


End file.
